Let Us Paint a Tragedy You and I
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: Outside the borders of Underland is a place known as the Outlands. And in that place killers are born, and in that place evil is harbored. Now it has invaded Underland
1. Flying Paints

Spinning the many paint brushes between my fingers I spun around, sending paint in every direction. Several canvases were set up to catch the flying colors. It had been so long since I was aloud the splendor of painting on real parchment. My life is a dangerous one. Underland may be a beautiful place. But one step into the Outlands and one can become lost in their devastation. Sadly I was abandoned in that place by my mother, left to die I suppose, though I cannot be sure of that. But I was not here to enjoy myself in the fineries of royalty. I happened to be on treacherous business. Who would have thought that a common assassin like me would be hired to kill a person of royal blood? The White Queen to be exact!

It's nothing personal, just business is all, along with a hefty amount of reward when the Red Queen takes the crown once more. Right now I was in the middle of showing off my other talent, other than killing that is. My fellow Outlanders call me the Painter for a reason. If I wasn't drenched in blood, then it was paint. Painting was my second passion, and my way of putting my targets off guard. At this particular moment the White Queen herself was standing off to the side. Observing me as I preformed my work, smiling I walked around the circle and observed each painting. There were five. But it was all one painting. Meant to be hung close together just not together, the painting was portraying the cherry blossom trees in the courtyard.

The White Queen seemed to glide across the courtyard. I noticed a strange man behind her. His skin was death pale; his hair was wired and orange. His clothing was strange; however is eyes were even stranger than his garments. They were vivid green, almost the color of poison. Holding up a hand I smiled at the White Queen. The paintings just needed one more thing. Taking in a large amount of air I sighed out what looked like a light purple mist. It swirled around me and then moved toward my paintings, soaking into the canvases.

Opening my eyes I bowed to the Queen and let her pass. Gliding past me with a smile she praised the work in silence. I watched as her eyes widened when she took in the fact that my art had literally come to life. The cherry blossoms were wavy in a light wind, flowers scattered across the canvases. I kept my head low, showing my acted respect for the Queen. Suddenly feeling warm breath on my face I looked up, to find myself face to face with the strange man. "If you please sir, it is rude to invade a woman's personal space without invitation."

I said each word with an undercoating of venom. He would make my job hard for me, I tell just by looking at him. He smiled, revealing a gap in his shockingly white front teeth. "I apologize, but I was trying to figure out how you got that splotch on your face, when was the last time you washed yourself?"


	2. Turska Maven

My eyes narrowed and I snapped. "That is none of your business you infernal man. And for your information, the splotch on my eye is a birthmark. And I happen to like its color, shape and placement. Thank you very much!"

The smile did not leave his face. "You're welcome!"

I had forgotten the madness of this place, and the stupidity of its people, one of the many reasons why I avoided living outside of the Outlands, unless business called for it. The Underlanders may be geniuses. But their never ending prattle and innocence to the normal human emotions were enough to drive even the sanest person to join them in madness. Living in the Outlands, I had developed a form of sadistic pessimism. Though I never failed at a job in my life, I always viewed my luck with a little negativity. Fate was a cruel mistress, and I did not want her to view me as overly arrogant. Because it only took a bit of her distaste to make an assassin, slip up. And I could not afford any form of mishaps to come my way.

The Underlanders may be a childish people. But when they passed out punishments, they were far from innocent. Many of my acquaintances had fallen victim to such, once I had managed to sneak into Underland to witness these punishments for myself. I had seen two; one was on the Red Queen's orders and the other the White Queen's. They had their differences but both were something I desperately wanted to avoid.

Oh I deeply apologize, I seem to be getting off track. I was about to snap at the Hatter again, but the White Queen had finished her inspection of my work. She was now coming over to speak with me. Ignoring the Hatter, I directed all attention to her. The White Queen seemed very pleased with my work. Standing next to the Hatter she spoke airily. "Your gift is quite beguiling; I must ask where you have learned your skill?"

Bowing lower I spoke. "Certainly your highness, you see I taught myself, I have traveled around this world. Seeing many things, things that one must see not hear about to fully comprehend its beauty and majesty. In my travels I was taught to literally breathe life into my work. With every work of art I leave a tiny piece of myself within the canvas."

She nodded and beckoned for me to walk with her. We left the Hatter behind; I could feel his eyes drilling into my head. However I ignored it, focusing on the task at hand. The White Queen floated next to me as she spoke. "I would like that you take up residence in my castle; you will have a room next to the Hatter. Of course I will stop by sometimes to see your art, and perhaps take it and hang it. From now on my home is your home, young Outlander."

Nodding I bowed to the Queen. "My Queen that is all I wanted to ask for. Anything I paint you may have, and anything you ask me to paint I will do so with as much passion as I can permit without dying."

This act of respect pleased her highness immensely. "And what is your name, Outlander?"

Standing at my full height I stated it proudly. "Turska Maven, you may also call me Painter.


End file.
